


Red Roses

by homesickpirate



Series: In The Spirit Of The Holidays [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickpirate/pseuds/homesickpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, and all Levi can think about is Eren. That is, until he finds an incriminating letter on Eren's desk. What will it lead to? Most likely, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Im laaate. But technically, I still posted it so it counts.  
> Even if its like, a month late.  
> But whatever, I had family problems, so.  
> Anyways, this will continue and stuff.

In retrospect, he probably should have seen it coming. This wave of obsessive attachment and sudden fondness that he simply couldn’t shake. It was becoming clearer each day that Levi’s decision to court the Eren kid had been the right one. He couldn’t say that about a lot of people- all of his relationships had ended in either crushing failure, death, or both.  
He had never managed to become attached so quickly.  
And it was driving him insane. It was the day after the mission; he should be resting. Instead he was fretting about Eren: how was Eren down in the basement, were his friends with him, was the expedition too traumatic for him.  
He had good reason to be worried. After all, the mission had involved many deaths and two failed transformations on Eren’s part. He wanted to be angry at Eren for failing, but he couldn’t. That scared him.  
After a moment of hesitation, he decided to simply go to Eren’s cell and see him, thus dispersing the paranoia he couldn’t seem to shake. He stomped down the hall in mild irritation towards the dank underground.  
Quietly, he slipped the key into the hole, and slid the door open. He stepped in and shut it, looking around. Immediately, he realized that Eren was sound asleep. Levi sighed, less ruffled than before, and walked over the place a hand on Eren’s still steaming forehead.  
After it became clear that Eren was all right, Levi walked over to the small creaky chair by the corner desk and sat down, placing his head on one of his hands and looking over Eren’s belongings splayed out across the tabletop. Levi frowned at the scattered mess and decided to clean it.  
For a moment his hands wandered without much thought on his part, simply straightening the paperwork and reorganizing his pens by nib size, until he happened to glance down and see a very brightly painted card made of clearly fine paper. Though on principle, he probably shouldn’t read it, the corporal also felt that as Eren’s caretaker, it was his duty to make sure the kid was safe, and who knew what the clearly personal card could contain that could endanger his life. Or something like that.  
With a glance back, he picked up the card and opened it. Inside was only a simple, stylized message: “you mean everything to me, I trust you now and forever.” laid out. Levi blinked at the card, wondering what it meant. Well, not really what it meant, because that in and of itself was fairly obvious. But of who had given it to Eren? And why had Eren kept it? It made Levi shake with rage, to his concern, that someone else might also hold Eren’s affection.  
“Levi?” Eren called softly, at just the most inopportune and cliche moment possible.  
Levi whipped around, his eyes narrowing into practiced slits. He stood roughly, unsettling the chair, and stalked over to Eren, slapping the card onto Eren’s chest with probably more flair than was necessary. “What exactly is this?” he hissed menacingly.  
Eren paled quickly. “Why were you in my stuff… sir?” he countered, petulant and defensive enough for Levi to come to the conclusion that Eren was hiding something.  
“Because it was filthy, you pig” he growled lowly. “And I just happened to find this lying amidst the catastrophe and it made me wonder.”  
Eren met his gaze for a moment more (shining, vibrant green eyes. Levi wanted them crying and filled with tears), before rolling to his side with a soft huff. “Well,” he said resignedly, “if you really want to know….” he paused. Then added thoughtfully, “I suppose it’s all been ruined, anyway”.  
Levi paused, feeling tired, the sudden rage gone just as fast as it had started. He was still suspicious, but his exhaustion made him volatile.  
Levi narrowed his eyes, and stiffly sat down on the bed by Eren and nudged him with his forearm. “Get on with it then,” he said gruffly, somewhat calmer now that he had come down from his sudden and irrational high of anger.  
“It was for Valentines Day,” Eren said slowly. “I was making it for you. It was a surprise.”  
Oh. It all came crashing down on him, then. Levi had completely forgotten about the old holiday of love and romance. He was pretty busy, after all, killing things and making war, that it simply didn’t occur to him to have a day off for romance. And yet, he still felt pretty damn guilty for imagining Eren having a lover behind his back. In fact, it made him sick to his stomach.  
“You shouldn’t give them to me,” he said softly. “I’m really not worth the effort.” He turned his eyes away from Eren, disappointed in himself for his anger. It wasn’t becoming of him, and something he felt so rarely, this shame.  
He heard a rustle and then from behind, arms came to wrap around his waist, and he felt Eren’s head meld itself to the small of his back. “I still want to” Eren said resolutely.  
Levi took this as a sign that he had been tentatively forgiven, and so he breathed a breath of relief and laid his hand over Eren, turning around and leaning over (a very impressive feat given the body tangled around him) and kissed Eren on the head. “You little shit” he said, as fondly as he could manage.  
Suddenly, he was aware of Eren’s body touching his own, and the fact that they had not had sex in many, many weeks, and he came to terms with the fact that that was not okay.  
It was as if he could read his mind, because Eren laughed and tugged on him until he obliged and turned around, finally wresting control and shoving Eren lightly back onto the bed and climbing over him. He rested his forehead on Eren’s and smirked. “I can make it up to you” he said with a purely theatrical and playful roll of his hips.  
Eren’s eyes still sparkled with amusement, but he also responded. “I dunno, sir” he said, drawing the sir out like he always did when he wanted to be a little shit. “It’d have to be really good to make up for that mistake.”  
“Hmmm” Levi mused, “I don’t know If I can possibly do it,” he sat up and smirked. “You have to be more enthusiastic” he added helpfully.  
Eren growled beneath him and grabbed his hips, thrusting hard. He clearly meant business.  
“All right,” Levi smiled slowly, grabbing Eren’s hands off his wrist with ease and shoving them to the side, “ you asked for it.”  
With a certain finality, he whipped over, pushing his full weight onto Eren, and wasted no time making reparations. Moving his hands under Eren’s shirt immediately, he ran them up and down the musculature, teasing his way across the pink nibs of his nipples, flicking them and rubbing them, enjoying the simple pleasure of Eren’s face contorted in ecstasy. He was vaguely aware of Eren’s hands undoing the bottom of his shirt and running his hands along his body, but he payed it very little attention. At least until Eren got a gleam in his eye, and pinched both of Levi’s nipples at once. Levi arched his back and grunted, a jolt of pleasure catching him unaware before he regained control of himself and glared at Eren even more harshly. “If you do that again…” he warned.  
But Eren was already doing it again, running his fingers across the sensitive nibs, flicking and teasing them with all his might. It was all Levi could do to keep control; at this point he was shaking minutely and allowing it to continue was simply out of the question.  
Pushing forwards, he crushed his mouth against Eren’s, putting Eren in his place with the skill of his ravaging tongue.  
Eren’s fingers faltered on his nipples and Levi smirked against his mouth, rewarding the boy for his submission with a roll of his hips.  
“You said you trusted me” he said lowly, his breath hot against Eren’s ear. Eren groaned beneath him.  
“Ye-eah…” Eren hitched, his hips snapping up.  
“Then close your eyes and don’t move your hands” Levi whispered before moving off Eren.  
“Wha?” Eren looked over at him curiously and confusedly, but soon complied after receiving the corporal’s signature death glare.  
Levi knelt for a moment, catching his breath, making sure Eren was following his instructions. Reaching down, he ran his hands over Eren’s torso, taking into mind each plane, each muscle of his body before his hands trailed down to the waistband of his shorts.  
“No moving, remember?” he reminded, before undoing Eren’s pants and briefs, pulling them off as gently as he could, releasing Eren’s stiff cock.  
“He’s just as happy as me” he growled lowly.  
Eren stirred and frowned. “Oh shut up-ahh.” Eren stuttered as Levi bent down to embrace the entirety of his length in one swallow. Levi pulled his head off, disconnecting with a wet popping sound.  
“Like that, eh?” he muttered, before delicately licking a bead of precum off the slit.  
Carefully, he began licking up Eren’s dick, caressing the pulsing vein with his tounge, circling the slit, grazing it gently with his teeth, before leaning down to take Eren’s balls in his mouth.  
“Ah shit!” Eren screamed when he did that. Levi reveled in the noises and twitches that Eren made.  
Suddenly Eren’s hand came down on his hair. With a hiss, Levi discontinued his work, making Eren flinch.  
“Eren, I thought I told you to keep your hands still?” He asked dangerously.  
Eren whined. “But I just wanted to touch you and be connected”  
Levi felt his resolve crumble in the face of Eren’s innocence, and sighed.  
“All right,” he grumbled, “ as long as you don’t pull. Because then you’re dead” he warned.  
“I won't!” Eren promised with determination.  
With that, Levi leaned back over Eren’s dick and put his mouth around the tip, licking and swirling downwards until he was tentatively deep throating him. Becoming more accustomed to the size, Levi began moving faster and faster, thrilled at the moans and shakes that Eren exhibited.  
True to his word, Eren did not pull his hair. In fact, he stroked it the entire way through, with a sort of tender reverence that left Levi’s heart aching.  
Finally, Eren came undone. “Levi i’m-” was all the warning Levi had before Eren came into his mouth, large spurts of sticky white cum. Crawling back onto Eren, Levi brazenly swallowed, and leaned over to kiss Eren again, ravaging him until Eren moaned again.  
Levi sat back with a small smile on his face. “Well” he mocked. “Was that as good as I think it was?”  
“Yea-h” Eren breathed out still shuddering. “You definitely made it up to me.”  
Levi chuckled and rolled over, inviting Eren to lay back down. “Come sleep. I’ll do worse things to you in a few hours.  
Eren’s eyes lit up. “Really?”  
“It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
